The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method of calculating volume of falling liquid drops and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to calculating volume of a drop based on output of electromagnetic radiation sensors that detects the drop.
Control of flow rates of liquids is essential in a variety of applications, including automatic feeding of patients via drip tubes. Flow of liquids may be accomplished by a gravity bag, or a peristaltic pump. A person may monitor whether the liquid is flowing by observing a transparent drip apparatus. However, visual monitoring is strictly qualitative, and does not supply information on flow rate or volume dispensed over time. There exist a need for an independent flow sensor that will provide real time flow quantitative data as well observable qualitative information, where the sensor that does not coming into contact with the feed thus does not require cleaning and sterilization.